Catch Me
by Nikki-in-Neverland
Summary: She was a girl just trying to find herself. He was a boy just living in the moment. The rest is history...
1. Prolouge

**Prologue:**

"You're crazy." She whispered looking into the bright green eyes of her best friend. They stood at the top of a small hill looking over a meadow filled with wildflowers and a huge oak tree standing tall at its center.

"The word you're looking for is adventurous, my love." he grinned as he poked her nose. 

The plan, you see was for her to climb the tree and take pictures of the meadow (and secretly the boy) from above, since she was smaller and lighter than him.

Finally, she gave in and began to climb the rather large oak tree with her beloved Nikon camera dangling from around her neck as he gave her words of encouragement from below. 

"Nice and easy now, love. I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself." He watched her carefully climb the tree, following her every move with his eyes and smiling after her adoringly. After all he never actually thought she'd do it.

Once she reached a stable branch, she lifted her camera and began taking pictures. She took pictures of the sunlight shining through the branches above her, of the wildflowers, of the trees surrounding the meadow, and of him softly smiling up at her , squinted eyes shining. 

"How's the view from up there?" the boy called up to her while shielding his eyes from the sun.

"It's absolutely amayzin'" she replied returning his squinty eyed smile. 

After twenty minutes of taking pictures of the sunlight shining through from the branches above her,the trees surrounding the meadow, the wildflower swaying in the wing, and the beautiful boy below her. She decided it was time to climb down.

When she reached the last branch she had to jump fifteen feet before her feet would touch the ground. She lost her balance and grip on the tree branch and began to fall backwards. 

"Harry, catch me!"


	2. The Reunion

The reunion:

I wake up breathing heavily, sweat coating my skin. I haven't had a dream that realistic, especially one involving Harry I a while. Trying my best to shake off the dream, I get out of bed and check the time on my phone, 4:45 am.

The soft hunting melody of Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne ft. Chad Kroger softly drifts through my speaker system to my en-suite bathroom. I close my eyes and make the motions of playing a piano on the wall of my shower as I softy sing along.

"Love that once hung on the to mean something, but now it means echoes are gone in the I still remember, the pain of , there isn't one thing left you could say...I'm sorry it's too late...I'm breaking free from these memories..Gotta let it go, just let it go..I've said it all on let it go, just let it go..."

I sing along with all of Avril's parts, imagining I'm in a music video as I finish washing and shaving, then get out of the shower. I start getting ready in my bath robe to save some time. i spend the next half hour blow-drying and straightening my hair before moving on to my makeup. I put on eye-shadow and fix my eyebrows first.

"Goddammit!" I exclaim throwing my eyeliner across the bathroom as I fuck up my "winged" eyeliner for the trillionth time this morning. I finally decide after five more minutes of struggling that winged eyeliner isn't for me today. I leave it as it is, wiping all the excess liner off and making it look neat then put on my mascara and foundation. Once I finish touching up my small amount of makeup, I walk into my bedroom and put on my work uniform.

I grab my phone and headphones, and head out locking the door to my house that i inherited from my great-grandmother when she passed away. I put in my headphones and listen to Brooklyn, baby by Lana Del Rey as I start walking to work. I have a car, but it's summer and warm outside, plus I love the feeling of walking along listening to music.

I work at Maura's, the only cafe for miles around in my small home town of Caney, Oklahoma population 202. Maura's is run by my best friends parents Bobby and Maura Horan, hints the name. Our parents have been friends since way before we were even born, so I've been friends with Niall since we were both in diapers, along with our friends Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson. No one ever really leaves this town and frankly no one moves her either, with the exception of when I was twelve and again at eighteen. That's when the Styles family moved into the house next-door to my friend Louis.

The Styles family was made up of Desmond and Anne, and their two children Harry and Gemma. Gemma was a few years older than us and Harry was our age. They came from a small town in England called Holmes Chapel. Anne was originally from Caney and was best friends with my mom growing up and convinced Desmond that they should move to her hometown.

As time went on Harry and I became very close friends, everyday after school and most weekends were spent together either at his house or mine. We asked so frequently that eventually it was just expected. We even called each other's parents 'mom and dad', i called his parents mama Anne and papa Des.

Harry and I were close all through high school along with our whole group of friends. We were there for everything for each other for everything. Our first relationships, I only had one and it only lasted a week without even kissing him, his first kiss, when he lost his virginity to the school slut, and when my parents almost got divorced because of my dads infidelity. After graduation Harry decided to move back to England to live with his "Nan", as he and Gem called her. I haven't seen or heard from him since I went with his family to drop him off at the airport, were he left me with a hug, kiss on the cheek and a promise to keep in touch. That was three years ago to the date.

The bell on the door dings as I walk into the cafe.

"Reagan!", I'm greeted by Niall from behind the counter through the little window into the kitchen, wearing a chef hat and apron, waving his spatula at me.

"Hi, Ni!", I smile as I grab my note pad and put on my apron.

"Mom wanted me to invite you and the family to our barbecue by the lake this weekend. Do ya reckon y'all can make it?" he asks with his bright smile.

"Of course. You know dad can't turn down a Horan BBQ." I snicker.

The day goes on pretty much like this, Niall and I conversing back and fourth in between me taking peoples orders and bringing food to tables. Around 5:50 it was 10 minutes to closing time and Niall had gone home 20 minutes ago. I was wiping off the last of the tables when the bell on the door jingled, alerting me that someone had entered the cafe.

"I'm sorry, but we're closing down for the night." I say to the person with out turning around as i finish clearing the last table of the night.

"Now is that how you're going to greet you best friend after 3 years, ?" a familiar British voice rasps from behind me. I freeze. No it can't be. I slowly turn around with my blue eyes wide.

Behind me is Harry Styles. He towers over me, my vans doing no justice to my height of 5'6" compared to him. His hair is longer now, brushing his shoulders and his clothes are the same style he's worn since our junior year of high school: simple T-shirt with black skinnies and vans. As I carefully scan him I notice he has several tattoos compared to the two he had when he left. I remember going with him to get his first tattoo, in fact we got our first tattoos together. He insisted that we get matching stars as a symbol of our friendship and our shared love for the stars. His is on the inside of his left arm and mine is in the inside of my left ankle. Our parents were so pissed, and we sat through 3 hour lectures from both sets of our parents.

My mouth opens and then snaps shut, unsure of what to say to my long lost best friend. So instead of speaking I lunch my self into his waiting arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist and lifts me spinning us in a circle. When he stops he sets me on his feet pulling me closer and burying his face in the crook of my neck. I begin to cry, sobbing into his neck and soaking the collar of his grey T-shirt.

"Hey Rea. It's okay, love. Don't cry." he says softly as he rocks us back and forth, lifting my feet off of his and into the air.

"Shhh, baby. I'm here, I'm here." he soothes me in his soft rasp. He sets me back on the ground and leans back a bit, bringing his hands to my face and running his thumbs under my eyes to catch my tears. I finally look into his eyes then, and I see them shining with the tears he's holding back. the familiar green calmed me and slowed the flow of my tears.

"There's those beautiful blues I've been missing." he whispers with a soft smile.

"You fucker! Where have you been, asshole!?" I shout as I lightly smack his arm. This only causes him to throw his head back a laugh at my attempt at being stern with him.

"Stop laughing, Styles. I'm being serious. It's been 3 years and you just show up out of nowhere?! You have a lot of explaining to do, Harry Edward." I say while jabbing my finger into his chest. This only makes him laugh even harder, a beautiful laugh that I've missed so damn much.

"You sound just like mum when I showed up at the house this morning. 'Cept she didn't call me a 'fucker' and her speech lasted 3 hours. The only reason she even let me leave the house is 'cos I told her I was coming to see you. She told me you'd be here then said, and I quote, 'Harold Edward Styles, you better give that girl the best hug of her life and an even better explanation of why the hell you haven't contacted her in 3 damn years. Lord knows she drove herself crazy thinking she'd done something wrong.' Then 'course Gemma had to chime in a say 'And give 'er a big ole kiss too.'

He said, mocking his mother and sister. I laughed then, the biggest smile I've smiled in years on my face.

"Gem was always convinced we'd runaway and get married after graduation." I comment, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, remember all the times she used to randomly barge into my room when you were over, trying to catch us making-out or something, 'cos he was convinced we were in a 'secret relationship'" he says putting air quotations around "secret relationship." I just laugh wiping away the last of my tears. I hug him again, pulling him as tight as I can against me. He tucks his head into my neck a whispers.

"I really, really missed you, Rea."

"I missed you too, Haz." I whisper back before pulling away just enough to see his face.

"Now you have some serious explaining to do, ."


End file.
